Angst
by Kawari
Summary: ZoSa Er hatte gesagt er liebt mich, doch hatte ich ihn abgewiesen. Und nun hatte ich die Konsequenzen meines Handelns zu tragen.
1. Prolog

Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Ich versuche lediglich zu unterhalten und zum Nachdenken anzuregen.

* * *

**Prolog**

Ich fiel mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu Boden als er mich schlug. Er mochte es nicht wenn ich schrie, dann würde er nur noch wütender werden und schlimmer auf mich einschlagen. So blieb ich lieber so still wie möglich und versuchte keinen Laut von mir zu geben, bis er fertig war, bis er seine Wut völlig an mir abgebaut hatte.

„Du verdammte Hure! Was fällt dir ein anderen Weibern hübsche Augen zu machen?", mit diesen Worten trafen mich Tritte in den Magen und ich versuchte den Schmerz so gut es ging zu ignorieren, „du kleines Miststück! Wie oft hast du es hinter meinem Rücken schon mit anderen Frauen getrieben?"

Plötzlich lachte er höhnisch. „Oh, ich vergaß: Du bist ja selber ein Weib!"

Früher hätten solche Gleichsetzungen mit einer Frau mein männliches Ego aufs tiefste verletzt und ich wäre ausgerastet vor Wut. Heute nicht mehr. Ich war es gewohnt so genannt zu werden: eine Frau, seine Frau.

Wie oft hatte er mich nun schon in der vergangenen Zeit eine Frau genannt? Ich glaube zu oft. Das schlimmste daran war, dass er zum Teil damit sogar Recht hatte und das war es, was mich eigentlich schmerzte. Es stimmte doch, ich verhielt mich wie eine Frau. Ich putzte, wusch die Wäsche, bügelte seine Kleidung… Wenn er abends nach Hause kam, stellte ich das für ihn gekochte Essen auf den Tisch.

Als er mit den Worten „Mach mir 'was zu essen Weib!" endlich von mir ab ließ, blieb ich noch eine Zeit lang reglos liegen, bis ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass er auch wirklich gegangen war. Dann richtete ich mich auf Händen und Knien auf, verharrte für wenige Sekunden so, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen und richtete mich daraufhin ganz auf. Ich humpelte in die Küche.

Seit dem er mir zu Anfang unserer „Beziehung" den rechten Fußknöchel gebrochen hatte und dieser nie richtig zusammen gewachsen war, schmerzte mich jede Belastung desselben. Doch nahm ich die Schmerzen beim Auftreten nicht mehr wahr, das Humpeln war ein mittlerweile automatischer Vorgang. So wie andere Menschen ganz normal gingen, so humpelte ich eben. In der Küche angekommen, genauer gesagt, vor dem Kühlschrank verlagerte ich mein Gewicht genauso selbstverständlich auf das linke Bein.

Ich entnahm dem Kühlschrank ein paar Paprikas, sowie Fleisch und legte alles auf die Arbeitsplatte ab. Dann schnappte ich mir noch Salz und Pfeffer und begann das Fleisch zu würzen. Während ich, nach dem Würzen, die Pfanne aus dem Schrank nahm, fiel mein Blick auf meine nutzlose linke Hand und ich erinnerte mich schmerzlich daran, wie es dazu kam, dass sie nun einen weißlichen Farbton hatte und die Haut rau und pergamentartig wirkte und ich nun keinen einzigen Finger mehr bewegen konnte.

Es war ein dummer Unfall gewesen den ich verursacht hatte. Ich war müde gewesen, weil ich die letzten Nächte nicht gut geschlafen hatte und als ich gerade mit dem heißen Essen auf einem Tablett zu ihm zum Esstisch gehen wollte, stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße.

Vielleicht lag es nur an der Müdigkeit oder ich war damals noch nicht so gut in der Lage mit meinem kaputten Knöchel zu laufen oder vielleicht trafen auch beide Dinge auf einmal zu. Egal, das Resultat blieb.

Mir fiel das Tablett aus der Hand und die heiße Suppe ergoss sich zum Teil über Zorro. Durch seine guten Reflexe hatte er nicht all zu viel abgekriegt, aber genug um ihn auf mich wütend zu machen. Als ich seinen Blick sah, wusste ich, dass mir etwas unheimlich schlimmes blühen würde. So wütend hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Ich starrte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, konnte mich vor Angst nicht rühren und als er mich am linken Handgelenk auf die Füße zog und mit sich in die Küche zerrte, flehte ich ihn um Verzeihung an. Ich bettelte, während mir die Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen, dass es mir Leid täte und so etwas nie wieder vorkommen würde. Doch ließ er sich nicht erweichen. Statt dessen nahm er den Topf mit dem noch heißen Wasser, in dem ich den Reis gekocht hatte und setzte diesen erneut auf die, ebenfalls noch relativ heiße Herdplatte, um das Wasser erneut zum Kochen zu bringen. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, wie es mir schien, war das Wasser heiß und er tauchte meine Hand hinein.

Ich wurde durch einen Kuss auf meinem Nacken aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach Hinten, drehte mich schließlich ganz zu ihm um.

„Tut mir leid wegen vorhin", kam es gemurmelt von ihm und er küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass.

Ich küsste ohne zu zögern zurück, nicht in einer sanften Versöhnung wie er es tat oder mit Verlangen. Nein, ohne all diese tieferen Ausdrücke, ohne Emotionen denn die Fähigkeit diese wahr zu nehmen hatte ich schon am Anfang unserer Beziehung verloren gehabt. Wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte er es erst gar nicht hingekriegt mich zu küssen oder mit mir mehr zu machen. Ich hätte ihm einen Fußtritt verpasst, der Rotfuß Jeff alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Doch er hatte vorgesorgt gehabt, sein Rachefeldzug war durchdacht gewesen. Zu gut durchdacht, denn dieser war ihm geglückt.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen.


	2. Nächtliche Gedanken

Hier das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Ich wachte abrupt auf. Meine Augen suchten hektisch das Schlafzimmer ab, während ich gleichzeitig mit höchster Konzentration lauschte. Irgendetwas hatte mich geweckt (obwohl dies nicht sonderlich schwer war, da ich beim kleinsten Geräusch wach wurde) und nach wenigen Sekunden hörte ich erneut das Geräusch, welches für mein Aufwachen verantwortlich war. Es kam von draußen, ein paar Betrunkene grölten irgendetwas Unverständliches während sie an unserem kleinen Reihenhaus vorbei gingen.

Mein Blick wanderte zu Zorro, der neben mir immer noch friedlich schlief, scheinbar hatte er nichts von den Geräuschen draußen mit gekriegt. Ich beruhigte mich wieder und ließ mich tiefer ins Kissen zurück sinken, zur Decke starrend.

Ich dachte an den Vorfall von gestern Nachmittag. An den Grund, warum er mich daraufhin, sobald wir zu Hause waren, verprügelt hatte. Es war tatsächlich eine junge Frau gewesen. Aber nicht in dem Sinne, wie Zorro es auf gefasst hatte. Nein, nicht in dem Sinne. Abgesehen davon, war sie vielleicht gerade 16 oder 17 Jahre alt gewesen, also viel zu jung für mich, da ich schließlich schon 24 war.

Zorro und ich waren einkaufen gegangen, Essen für die nächste Woche. Als mein Blick auf dieses Mädchen viel, welches auf einer Bank saß und sich die Augen ausweinte. Zorro war nur wenige Minuten zuvor in einen Waffenladen gegangen und hatte mir gesagt, dass ich hier warten solle, wenn ich nicht mit rein gehen wollte. Er war also nicht da und würde vermutlich auch noch eine Weile weg bleiben. So ging ich auf die Bank und das Mädchen zu.

„Hey, wozu die Tränen?", mit diesen Worten hielt ich ihr lächelnd ein Taschentuch entgegen.

Sie schaute mit, vom Weinen rot gewordenen Augen, auf. Leichte Überraschung in ihren Gesichtszügen lesbar. Dann erblickte sie das Taschentuch und nahm es mit einem Nicken und einem gemurmelten „Danke" entgegen. Sie putzte sich die Nase und ich setzte mich derweil neben sie auf die Bank.

Nachdem sie sich die Nase geputzt hatte, saßen wir für eine kleine Weile still nebeneinander. Irgendwann schaute ich zu ihr. „Alles wieder in Ordnung? Oder willst du drüber reden?"

Sie antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht, doch dann hörte ich sie mit immer noch leicht zitternder Stimme sprechen. „Es… es geht um meinen Ex-Freund und meine Eltern. Josh, mein Ex… er… er hat Vorgestern Schluss gemacht… oder ich mit ihm, wie man's sehen will. Wir… wir haben uns gestritten, ganz fürchterlich… so einen heftigen Streit hatte ich bisher noch nie mit ihm. Und da… da haben wir uns Sachen an den Kopf geworfen und…", sie holte einmal tief Luft. Vermutlich um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und nicht wieder in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen, „meine Eltern haben dazu einfach nur gesagt ‚Schön, dass du ihn endlich in den Wind geschossen hast.'. Natürlich nicht mit den Worten, aber so in etwa."

Sie zog einmal die Nase hoch und fuhr dann fort:

„Und… es ist halt so… egal mit welchem Freund ich nach Hause komme, meinen Eltern scheint keiner zu gefallen. Weiterhin sagen sie mir andauernd, dass ich mehr für die Schule tun soll etc. Ich hab den Eindruck, ich kann ihnen nichts recht machen."

Ich musste innerlich bitter lächeln. Oh ja, dieses Gefühl kannte ich nur zu gut. Das Gefühl es jemandem nie recht machen zu können.

„Vermutlich sorgen sich deine Eltern nur. Vielleicht haben sie es noch nicht wirklich akzeptieren können, dass du nicht mehr ihr kleines Mädchen bist. Und wenn du ehrlich bist… wie gut bist du in der Schule?"

Ihr Blick senkte sich. „Nun ja… nicht wirklich gut… gerade eben noch Durchschnitt", kam es gemurmelt von ihr.

„Siehst du? Ich vermute, dass deine Eltern Sorge haben, dass du durch einen festen Freund deine schulischen Dinge noch mehr vernachlässigst und du weiter absackst. D.h. wenn du dich ein wenig mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren würdest und du deine Noten wieder auf einen guten Durchschnitt brächtest, wären deine Eltern bestimmt auch mit einem Freund einverstanden. Rede doch einfach mal mit ihnen darüber."

Sie nickte, den Blick immer noch zu Boden gerichtet. „Danke für den Rat."

In diesem Moment sah ich Zorro, welcher vor der Tür des Geschäfts stand und sich suchend nach mir umschaute. Ich stand sofort auf, unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich konnte sehen, dass er es missbilligte, dass ich nicht direkt vor dem Geschäft, wie er mir gesagt hatte, gewartet hatte und er mich nun hatte suchen müssen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf noch einmal zu dem Mädchen um. „Ich hoffe es wird sich mit deinen Eltern wieder einrenken."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging ich zu Zorro rüber. Kaum stand ich neben ihm, sprach er mich in einem ärgerlichen Tonfall an. „Wer war das?" Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Bank hinter mir. Ich wusste, dass er mein Verhalten nicht mehr nur einfach missbilligte. Nein, jetzt war er wirklich wütend. Er betrachtete mich schließlich als sein Eigentum und wenn sein Eigentum scheinbar nicht mehr unter seiner vollen Kontrolle stand, wurde er wütend.

Ich traute mich nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, mir war mehr als unbehaglich und ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich es ihm recht machen könnte, so dass er mit mir zufrieden sein würde. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst davor, was passierte, wenn er nicht mit mir zufrieden wäre. „Ich… ich kenne sie nicht. Keine Ahnung wer sie ist", sagte ich monoton.

„Du hast doch gerade mit ihr geredet", sagte er mit einer härte in der Stimme, die mich innerlich zusammen zucken ließ. Äußerlich nicht, denn ich hatte mir schon vor langer Zeit angewöhnt nach außen hin, keine Emotionen zu zeigen, um ihm nicht noch deutlicher zu machen, wo ich verletzbar war.

„Ich wollte sie nur trösten. Sie saß da und weinte. Mehr nicht, ehrlich Zorro."

„Du hast sie angebaggert, stimmt's? Du hast mit ihr geflirtet."

Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tun sollte, meine Angst wuchs. Er glaubte mir nicht, wie so oft. Er glaubte an das, was er glauben wollte und ließ nichts anderes zu. Ich hatte vor langer Zeit aufgegeben zu versuchen, seine vorgefertigte Meinung zu ändern. Wenn er selbst sie von sich aus nicht ändern wollte, so würde er sie nie ändern. Es war besser ihm seine Meinung zu lassen, das sparte Kraft. Kraft, die ich nur dafür verwendet hätte, gegen eine Wand an zu rennen. Kraft, die ich sonst für nichts verpulvert hätte.

„Ich… hmm… vielleicht… vielleicht hast du recht", antwortete ich ihm leise und unsicher.

„Also hast du mit ihr geflirtet?", kam es in einem drohenden Unterton.

Ich nickte nur zaghaft, immer noch nicht dazu in der Lage ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Selbst wenn ich auf meiner Aussage bestanden hätte, dass nichts gewesen wäre, hätte er mich als Lügner betitelt und mir ebenfalls nicht geglaubt. So gesehen… der Ausgang wäre immer der gleiche, egal wie ich es drehte und wendete.

Und kaum waren wir zu Hause gewesen, hatte er angefangen mich als Hure zu beschimpfen und auf mich ein zu schlagen. Und ich hatte alles still über mich ergehen lassen, bis er endlich mit dem Satz „Mach mir was zu Essen Weib!" von mir abgelassen hatte.

Nun lag ich hier und dachte darüber nach was geschehen war. Wenn ich ehrlich war, so musste ich sagen, dass ich dieses Mädchen beneidete. Sie konnte ihren Schmerz in Form von Tränen raus lassen. Sie war in der Lage zu weinen, ich nicht. Wenn ich traurig war so spürte ich zwar die Trauer in mir. Ja, ich war dann tatsächlich traurig. Aber keine einzige Träne verließ meine Augen. Meine Augen wurden noch nicht einmal feucht. Ich konnte nicht mehr weinen. Meine Augen zeigten anderen Menschen dann noch nicht einmal die Trauer, die ich empfand.

Es heißt doch „Die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele". Aber in meinen Augen, konnten meine Mitmenschen nichts lesen. Wenn ich traurig war, so sah nur ich dies in meinen Augen. Die anderen sahen keine Emotionen. Wenn ich betroffen war, ich innerlich zustimmte einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, so sahen andere, dass ich beleidigt sei. Entweder sahen andere keine Emotionen in meinen Augen oder sie sahen Dinge, die ich nicht empfand.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr, die auf meiner Nachtkonsole stand, 05.34 Uhr. Es lohnte sich für mich nicht mehr, mich wieder hin zu legen und zu versuchen wieder ein zu schlafen. Ich müsste in knapp einer halben Stunde sowieso aufstehen und das Frühstück fertig machen. Um halb 7 würde Zorro dann runter kommen und mit mir frühstücken. Dann würde er sich fertig machen und um spätestens halb 8 das Haus verlassen, um sich mit seinem „Zwischenhändler" zu treffen.

Zorro arbeitete wieder als Kopfgeldjäger. Da er allerdings immer noch selbst mit einem Kopfgeld von 60 Millionen Berry gesucht wurde, konnte er schlecht zur Marine gehen, um sich dort die Steckbriefe abzuholen oder die gefangenen Piraten abzuliefern.

Auf Grund dessen gab es den „Zwischenhändler". Dieser heimste die Lorbeeren für die getane Arbeit ein, da er so tat, als hätte er die Piraten zur Strecke gebracht. Mittlerweile wurde er überall „Jagdhund Joe" genannt. Bei den Piraten ging die Kunde, dass er nie die Spur seiner Beute verlieren würde, hätte er einmal Lunte gerochen. Er würde dich so lange jagen, bis er dich hätte. Kurz: Wenn dich Jagdhund Joe als Ziel hat, dann bringt fliehen oder kämpfen nichts. Du kannst dann gleich dein Testament machen.

In Wahrheit war es natürlich Zorro, der die Piraten jagte und erledigte. Zorro traf sich morgens mit Joe, wo weiß ich nicht, dieser gab ihm die Steckbriefe der neuen gesuchten Piraten und Zorro erledigte den Job. Nachdem er den Piraten gefangen hatte, lieferte er diesen bei Joe ab, welcher den Piraten bei der Marine ablieferte und das Kopfgeld kassierte. Dann trafen sie sich erneut und Joe gab Zorro seinen Anteil.

Meine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Nami, welche ich heute heimlich treffen wollte. Es lief nichts zwischen Nami und mir, ganz sicher nicht. Es war einfach nur ein Treffen zwischen alten Freunden. Doch wenn Zorro davon erführe, würde er mich blind schlagen. Dies hatte er mir angedroht, sollte ich jemals wieder einen von der alten Crew treffen. Ich zitterte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, dass er es herausfinden könnte, da ich keine Zweifel hatte, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Schließlich… wozu brauchte ich meine Augen schon?

Wenn er meine zweite Hand verletzten würde, könnte ich nicht mehr für ihn kochen. Wenn er mein anderes Knie oder meinen anderen Fuß verletzte, könnte ich nicht mehr laufen und er müsste sich ZU SEHR um mich kümmern. Wenn er mir meine Zunge raus schneidete, wäre der Sex für ihn nur noch halb so schön und wenn er mir meine Ohrmuscheln ab schneidete, könnte ich ja nicht mehr seine Worte befolgen.

Doch wozu brauchte ich meine Augen? Kochen konnte ich wirklich blind, da ich dabei meistens sowieso in Gedanken versank und alles mehr automatisch machte und mir meine Nase, meine Zunge und meine Ohren sowie mein Tastsinn verrieten wie gut das Essen durch war, ob ich etwas noch mehr würzen musste oder wie stark der Ofen angestellt war bzw. wie stark das Fett in der Pfanne brutzelte oder ob ich am Fleisch noch irgendwelche Sehnen raus schneiden musste.

Genauso war auch für die anderen Aktivitäten mein Augenlicht nicht erforderlich.

Zurück zu Nami, sie hatte mir einen Brief geschickt indem stand, dass sie sich gerne mit mir in einem bestimmten Café treffen wolle. Das Café kannte ich, es war günstig gelegen so, dass Zorro nur sehr unwahrscheinlich dort auftauchte. Sie, genau wie die anderen aus der Crew, wusste wie… verein nehmend Zorro war. Sie wussten, wie er mich behandelte.

Ich stand seit einer ganzen Weile mit Nami in heimlichen Briefkontakt und es kam mir (und kommt mir auch heute noch) wie ein Wunder vor, dass Zorro davon noch nichts erfahren hatte.

Es tat unheimlich gut, mit Nami mit Hilfe der Briefe „reden" zu können. Ich konnte dann wenigstens so ein wenig meinen inneren Schmerz raus lassen. Ich erzählte ihr von den verschiedenen Vorfällen und sie hörte mir zu. Dies allein war schon Stütze genug für mich. Manchmal richtete sie mir auch Dinge von Lysop, Robin oder Ruffy aus. Insbesondere Ruffy wenn er stinksauer war, darüber was (mal wieder) bei mir vorgefallen war.

Ich erinnerte mich noch gut daran, an die Antworten, die ich erhalten hatte als ich ihnen einmal von meinem kaputten Fußknöchel erzählt hatte und später als ich ihnen von meiner kaputten Hand erzählte. Die Antwortbriefe waren gut 30 Seiten lang gewesen, wobei allerdings die letzten 10 Seiten fast komplett aus Flüchen, Verwünschungen und Dingen die Ruffy Zorro antun würde, sollte dieser ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten, bestanden. Ich war so sehr gerührt gewesen, bei der Treue meiner Freunde, dass ich tatsächlich geweint hatte. Es waren nicht viele Tränen gewesen, aber es war trotzdem etwas… Herausragendes. ICH, der nicht mehr in der Lage war zu weinen, hatte einige wenige Tränen vergossen. Das waren allerdings auch die einzigen Male, an denen ich geweint hatte, innerhalb dieser ganzen vier Jahre, die ich mit Zorro verbrachte.

Zorro… dies brachte mich zurück in die Realität, zurück zu meiner momentanen Situation, zurück zum Treffen mit Nami. Und ich bekam erneut Angst.

Dieses persönliche Treffen zwischen Nami und mir... dies war ein Risiko, welches ich zuvor noch nie eingegangen war. Und ich hatte unbeschreibliche Angst, dass etwas schief gehen könnte und er davon erführe. Ich hoffte inständig, dass alles glatt liefe.

Ich schaute erneut auf die Uhr, es war mittlerweile 06.01 Uhr. So stand ich leise auf und machte mich daran, die Treppe zur Küche so leise wie möglich runter zu humpeln, um das Frühstück vor zu bereiten. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Zorro nichts von meinem Treffen mit Nami mit kriegte.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. Schreibt mir ein Review, damit ich weis was ich verbessern kann oder was euch besonders gefallen hat.


	3. Bittere Erkenntnis

Hier wäre der dritte Teil. Viel Spaß damit. ;)

* * *

In der Küche angekommen begann ich damit das Geschirr und Besteck auf den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer zu stellen, sowie Brötchen und Wurst. Kaum hatte ich das Teewasser zu gesetzt, klingelte die Teleschnecke. Ich ging in den Nebenraum, welcher in Essecke und Wohnzimmer unterteilt war und nahm ab, Joe war dran. Er wolle unbedingt Zorro sprechen.

Ich sah auf die Uhr, die auf einem der Wohnzimmerschränke stand, es war gerade erst 06.10 Uhr, sprich Zorro schlief noch. Ich wollte Zorro nicht wecken, wenn man Zorro beim Schlafen störte war er prinzipiell grummelig und schlechter Laune. Doch dessen zum Trotz, ging ich ins Schlafzimmer, weckte ihn und teilte ihm mit, dass Joe dran sei. Wir gingen zusammen runter. Er, um das Telefonat anzunehmen und ich, um das heiße Wasser über den Teebeutel zu gießen.

Nachdem der Tee ein wenig gezogen war, nahm ich die Kanne und ging aus der Küche zum Wohnzimmer bzw. Esstisch. Ich hatte gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten, da hörte ich wie Zorro auf legte und keine drei Sekunden später hatte er mir eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, dass mein Kopf zur Seite flog. Absurderweise galten meine ersten Gedanken dem Tee und der Sorge, ob ich etwas verschüttet hatte. Dem war nicht so.

„Das war dafür, dass du mich geweckt hast!", knurrte er mich an.

Ich sagte nichts, mein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet. Die Ohrfeige selbst war gar nicht so fest gewesen, sie hatte gar nicht so wehgetan, da hatte ich schon schlimmere Schläge einstecken müssen. Leider war er aber mit seinen Fingern mit meinem rechten Auge in Kontakt gekommen, welches einen blau-grünen Farbton angenommen hatte, nach dem gestrigen Tag. Das war es gewesen, was am meisten wehgetan hatte.

Ich verharrte weiterhin so wie ich stand, den Kopf gesenkt. Ihn in diesem Moment anzusehen oder gar an ihm vorbei zu gehen, war für mich undenkbar. Ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass er dies als eine aufmüpfige Geste interpretierte – was er auch getan hätte – und es schmerzhafte Konsequenzen nach sich zöge. Erst als Zorro sich von mir abgewendet und sich an den Esstisch gesetzt hatte, setzte ich mich in Bewegung, stellte den Tee auf den Tisch und platzierte mich ihm gegenüber. Wir frühstückten schweigend, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach hängend.

Meine Angst, dass Zorro von dem Treffen erfahren könnte, war nicht verschwunden. Ich hatte sie einfach nur für den Moment ignoriert, in Gedanken bei Seite geschoben, doch jetzt wo ich mit ihm am Frühstückstisch saß, war mir dies nicht länger möglich. Erneut begann ich in Gedanken zu jedem Gott da draußen zu beten, dass Zorro nichts mit kriegen solle. Mein Inneres war mit Hoffnung wie mit Angst erfüllt.

Nach dem Zorro bald darauf das Haus verlassen hatte und ich mich ebenfalls fertig gemacht hatte (sprich ich hatte mich umgezogen etc.), räumte ich den Tisch ab und spülte das Geschirr. Als dies erledigt war sah ich wieder auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass ich mich wohl besser auf den Weg machen sollte, wollte ich das Treffen nicht verpassen.

Während ich zum Café ging hielt ich die ganze Zeit über Ausschau nach Zorro, in der Hoffnung ihn nicht zu sehen oder vielmehr in der Hoffnung, ihn rechtzeitig zu sehen, sollte ich auf ihn treffen so, dass ich mich in einem Hauseingang oder ähnliches verstecken konnte. Doch nicht nur meine Augen waren aktiv, auch mein Gehör. Ich lauschte mit höchster Konzentration, ob mir jemand folgte und ob der jemand – vom Klang der Schritte – womöglich Zorro sein könnte. Derweil bangte ich permanent, dass hoffentlich, HOFFENTLICH alles glatt laufen möge.

Ich betrat das Café, schaute mich suchend um, sah Namis rote Haare in einer Nische des Cafés und steuerte auf diese zu. Dort angekommen stellte ich zu meiner Überraschung fest, dass Ruffy auch da war. Doch wie immer, äußerte ich meine Emotionen in keiner Weise, stattdessen nickte ich meinen Ex-Kapitän und Nami zu, ohne jedoch die Lippen zu einem freundlichen Lächeln zu verziehen. Für solche Höflichkeitsfloskeln war ich mittlerweile zu ernst geworden, sie waren für mich nicht mehr von belang.

In meinem monotonen, ernsten Tonfall, so wie ich nun immer sprach, grüßte ich sie. „Hallo Ruffy, Nami", und setzte mich dann zu ihnen.

„Hey Sanji! Endlich sehen wir uns mal wieder", grinste mich Ruffy fröhlich an und ich musste in Gedanken schmunzeln. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Ruffy seine kindliche Art nicht verloren hatte.

Diese Unschuld war es, warum ich spielende Kinder gerne beobachtete, wenn ich sie auf einem Spaziergang sah. Sie waren noch nicht von dem, was man „Realität" nennt, verseucht. Und nun zu sehen, dass Ruffy trotz, dass er erwachsen war, sich diese Unschuld bewahrt hatte, ließ meinen Respekt für ihn steigen, in diesem Moment bewunderte ich ihn.

„Hallo Sanji. Ruffy hat Recht, schön dich wieder zu sehen", lächelte die Navigatorin der Flying Lamb mich warm an.

Ich nickte. „Ja, seh' ich genauso. Schön euch beide zu sehen."

„Sag mal Sanji, wieso hast du dir denn die Haare anders gekämmt? Du hast doch sonst immer den Scheitel so, dass dein linkes Auge verdeckt wird. Jetzt hast du sie dir aber über das rechte Auge gekämmt."

Hatte Ruffy denn diese Frage stellen müssen? Hm… was dachte ich da? NATÜRLICH hatte er diese Frage stellen müssen, hier war schließlich von Ruffy die Rede. Ich hatte mir die Haare anders gekämmt, um mein blaues Auge zu verdecken. Unnütze Fragen würden nur gestellt werden, wenn sie es sähen. Denn schließlich… was brächten Fragen schon? Der gestrige Tag war geschehen! Es war Vergangenheit, ich konnte daran doch sowieso nichts ändern. Wieso also Fragen beantworten, die nichts an dem Geschehenen ändern konnten? Weiterhin würden sie sich nur unnötig Sorgen um mich machen, das wollte ich nicht.

„Nur so. Ich wollte etwas Neues ausprobieren", war meine schlichte Antwort.

Die Bedienung kam und ich, der als einziger noch nichts vor sich stehen hatte, bestellte mir eine Cola. Während ich mit der Bedienung sprach, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Nami und Ruffy kurz ansahen.

Nachdem die Bedienung gegangen war, zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an und wir redeten. Eigentlich waren es hauptsächlich Ruffy und Nami, die redeten.

Sie erzählten mir, dass die Flying Lamb komplett generalüberholt worden war. Etwas, was schon lange ein Traum von ihnen gewesen war, dem treuen Schiff etwas Gutes tun. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Glück, als sie davon sprachen. Sie schwärmten regelrecht davon, dass die Lamb nun wieder wie neu aussah.

Ich hörte ihnen nur zu und stellte kurz zeitig Zwischenfragen, um die beiden dazu zu animieren, weiter zu reden. Ich selbst hatte schließlich nichts zu erzählen. Wenn Zorro mich nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise beschäftigte, sei sie einigermaßen angenehm oder weniger angenehm, dann kümmerte ich mich um den Haushalt oder las ein Buch. Die einzigen Male, die ich raus ging, waren die Male in denen ich eine kurze Strecke spazieren ging oder einkaufte.

Ich ging nicht oft raus, das Laufen belastete auf Dauer zu sehr meinen Fuß, er schmerzte dann unerträglich. Ich ignorierte dann immer, wie üblich, die Schmerzen und versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Einmal war es auf Grund dessen so schlimm geworden, dass ich den Fuß noch nicht einmal mehr hatte aufsetzen können.

Irgendwann endete der Redefluss der beiden. Die Bedienung brachte mir meine Cola und ich drückte den Zigarettenstummel im Aschenbecher aus.

„Und was gibt es bei dir Neues?", fragte mich Nami lächelnd.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts besonderes… das Übliche, mehr nicht", sagte ich ausweichend und sah auf meine Cola, die ich gerade in die Hand nehmen wollte, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Zorro, er hat dich wieder geschlagen. Nicht?" Ruffys Tonfall war eigenartig ruhig.

„Deswegen hast du deinen Seitenscheitel anders gemacht, um ein blaues Auge zu verdecken." Namis Tonfall war ebenso ruhig.

Innerlich erstarrte ich für eine Sekunde, mit so etwas hatte ich nun beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. Doch nahm ich, mir nichts anmerkend, als ob die beiden mir nicht gerade einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt hatten, in der Bewegung fort fahrend, das Glas in die Hand und trank daraus, stellte es wieder hin, sah die beiden an.

„Ja." Was sonst sollte ich groß erzählen? Dieses Wort sagte schließlich alles aus, was sie wissen mussten.

„Was genau ist passiert?", wollte Nami wissen.

So erzählte ich ihnen von dem Vorfall am gestrigen Tag und danach noch dem Vorfall von heute Morgen. Als ich mit Erzählen fertig war, sah mich Ruffy wütend an und in einem ebenso wütenden Tonfall fauchte er:

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du diesem Joe nicht gesagt hast, dass Zorro noch schläft? Du hättest ihm das sagen sollen, dass du Zorro nicht wecken willst! Aber nein! Stattdessen weckst du extra Zorro und lässt dir von ihm hinterher noch eine Ohrfeige geben! Du wusstest doch ganz genau, dass es Konsequenzen haben würde, wenn du ihn wecken würdest!", Ruffy machte eine kurze Pause, in der er scheinbar auf eine Reaktion von mir wartete.

Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an, völlig verwirrt und geschockt über diesen Wutausbruch, der diesmal nicht Zorro, wie ich es von meinem Ex-Kapitän gewohnt war, sondern mir galt.

Er fuhr fort, diesmal zwar immer noch mit Wut in der Stimme, aber nicht mehr auf so aufbrausende Art und Weise, „weißt du was ich glaube? Ich glaube du BRAUCHST es schon geschlagen zu werden!"

Diese Worte von ihm trafen mich wie ein Dampfhammer. Ich war geschockt, dass er mir so etwas an den Kopf knallte, so etwas überhaupt von mir denken konnte. Und gleichzeitig durchzuckte ein furchtbarer Stich meine Brust. Schmerz… Trauer… gepaart mit Scham.

Scham, weil ich tief in mir wusste, dass Ruffy Recht hatte. Warum sonst hätte ich Trauer empfinden sollen, wenn seine Worte mich nicht so sehr verletzt hätten? Warum sonst wäre ich so sehr verletzt worden, wenn seine Worte nicht wahr gewesen wären? Ich schämte mich, denn wer gab schon gerne zu, dass er masochistisch sei? So etwas war doch eher in… ungewöhnlichen Kreisen üblich. Dass es jemand als schön und angenehm empfand, wenn er oder sie verletzt wurde, erniedrigt wurde… geschlagen wurde.

Ich versuchte Ruffy kleinlaut zu widersprechen, wollte es ihm und mir nicht eingestehen. „Quatsch! Das ist doch absoluter Blödsinn Ruffy…", doch fiel er mir mit abnehmender Wut ins Wort.

„Ach! Findest du? Das sehe ich aber anders! Wieso sonst hättest du Zorro wecken sollen? Du hast doch nur darauf gewartet, dass er dich schlägt!"

Bei seinen Worten war ich verstummt und schaute auf die Tischplatte.

„Du WOLLTEST es doch sogar! Ja! Ich sag's dir jetzt mal ganz deutlich, wie ich das sehe! Du WOLLTEST von ihm geschlagen werden", seine Stimme war bei den darauf folgenden Worten wesentlich ruhiger geworden, „du wartest schon geradezu darauf, dass er dich schlägt. Du brauchst das schon geschlagen zu werden."

Ich konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie er locker mit den Schultern zuckte und in einem scheinbar fröhlichen Tonfall sagte er: „Tja… manche Menschen lassen ihr Schiff generalüberholen um glücklich zu werden und andere lassen sich schlagen."

Ich war innerlich bei jedem Satz von ihm zusammen gefahren und schmerzhafte Stiche hatte ich verspürt. Doch der letzte Satz von ihm war der Schlimmste gewesen. Seine spöttischen Worte hatten mich so hart getroffen, wie nichts von dem, was er zuvor gesagt hatte. Spott… etwas was ich nun in keiner Weise von Ruffy gewohnt war. Seit wann benutzte Ruffy Spott um seine Meinung klar zu machen? Auf der anderen Seite… es WAREN fast vier Jahre vergangen und Ruffy hatte sich mit Sicherheit genauso verändert, wie ich es getan hatte.

Ich starrte immer noch auf die Tischplatte, als wäre sie das Interessanteste von der Welt. Der Grund? Ich konnte Ruffy und vor allem Nami nicht in die Augen sehen. Ruffy hatte doch Recht. Mit jedem Wort und die Erkenntnis tat weh, unheimlich weh. Erneut verspürte ich Trauer und wie sonst auch, verließ keine einzige Träne meine Augen. Doch in diesem Fall verfluchte ich diesen Fakt nicht, sondern war dankbar dafür. So verriet wenigstens nichts, wie verletzt ich war.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ruffy mit einem simplen ‚Ja' zustimmen wollte ich nicht. Einerseits aus Schamgefühl und andererseits, weil er dann wüsste, wie sehr mich seine Worte verletzt hatten. Er hätte gewusst, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, warum sonst hätte er mich verspotten sollen, wenn er mich nicht hätte verletzen wollen?

Dies, so denke ich im Nachhinein, ist wohl ein Verhalten, dass ich ursprünglich wegen Zorro an den Tag gelegt hatte, es aber so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, dass ich es unbewusst auch auf sämtliche andere Lebensbereiche anwendete.

Nicht zu zeigen, dass ich verletzt worden bin. Denn dann wüsste mein Gegner, a) DASS ich verletzt worden bin, er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und b) WO ich verletzbar war. Was für Worte er sagen musste, um mich zu treffen. Somit wäre ich meinem Gegner schutzlos ausgeliefert. Er würde mich mit jeder seiner Attacken treffen können, wenn er es nur wollte und hätte Genugtuung wenn er mich, vor Schmerzen wimmernd, am Boden liegen sähe.

Wie schon geschrieben wollte ich einerseits Ruffy nicht mit einem ‚Ja' zustimmen und andererseits wollte ich aber auch nicht seine Worte abstreiten, ihn anlügen.

So tat ich das Einzige, was mir zu jenem Zeitpunkt in den Sinn kam: Ich ignorierte Ruffys Worte für den Moment und trank einen Schluck meiner Cola, als wäre nichts geschehen.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen, schreibt mir ein Review. /)) 


	4. Vergangenheit

So... das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit. :o)

* * *

Ich hatte meine Unterarme auf die Brüstung gelegt, ließ meine Hände über den Rand dieser baumeln und schaute hinaus auf den wunderschönen Garten.

Ich lebte nun seit gut vier Monaten im Palast von Alabasta. Nami und Ruffy hatten mir gesagt, dass das Beste für mich wäre, wenn ich Zorro verließe. Ich musste in Gedanken lachen, als ich daran zurück dachte. Äußerlich zuckte ein Mundwinkel in einem leichten Grinsen nach oben. Ich hatte mich sprichwörtlich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt nach Alabasta zu kommen, doch hatten meine beiden Freunde sich davon nichts angenommen. Sie hatten mich noch am gleichen Tag einfach gekidnappt.

Seit dem ersten Tag hier in Alabasta, fühlte ich mich wohl. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, wie schön das Leben sein konnte. Weiterhin hatte ich mir geschworen, dass mir nie wieder etwas Ähnliches wie mit Zorro widerfahren sollte. Lieber würde ich sterbe! Ja, ich hatte ja sogar daran gedacht, mich umzubringen, als ich noch mit Zorro zusammen war. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war… ich hatte (und habe immer noch) vor nichts solch eine Angst wie davor, dass mir erneut wieder so etwas passieren könnte. Nicht einmal vor dem Tod hatte/habe ich solch eine Angst.

Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir, doch tat ich nichts, was die Person hinter mir wissen ließ, dass ich sie bemerkt hatte. Ich bereitete mich in Gedanken darauf vor, womöglich einer Attacke ausweichen zu müssen, wartete aber dennoch scheinbar in Gedanken versunken ab, rührte mich nicht.

„Hier steckst du also", hörte ich Corsa nur wenige Schritte hinter mir.

Innerlich war ich erleichtert und schimpfte mich selbst aus für meine Dummheit. Natürlich war es nur Corsa! Wer sonst sollte es sein? Keiner hier im Palast würde mir etwas antun, ich war hier sicher. Auf der anderen Seite… es war schließlich nicht verkehrt Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Mir war es lieber, übervorsichtig zu sein, statt ohne Vorwarnung erneut attackiert zu werden.

Corsa und ich waren im Laufe der vier Monate zu den besten Freunden geworden. Es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn ich schweigsam war. Er akzeptierte mich so wie ich war und das schätzte ich an ihm. Viel mehr als, dass ich es in Worte fassen konnte.

Nachdem wir eine Weile schweigsam, mit einigem Abstand, nebeneinander gestanden hatten und auf den Garten geschaut hatten, unterbrach Corsa die angenehme Stille.

„Ich hab dich gesucht." Ich antwortete nicht, es war klar, dass er mich gesucht hatte, seine vorherigen Worte „hier steckst du also" ließen darauf schließen. Ich wartete darauf den Grund zu hören. „Nami, Robin und Lysop wollen heute Abend in die Stadt gehen und hatten gefragt, ob du mitkommen willst."

„Hmm…", überlegte ich. Ich verstand es nicht. Wenn die drei wollten, dass ich mit ihnen ginge… warum fragten sie mich dann nicht selbst, sondern schickten Corsa, um dies zu tun? Nun ja… aber wenn ich ehrlich war… mittlerweile taten die restlichen Mitglieder der Flying Lamb viele Dinge, die ich nicht verstand. Insbesondere Lysop und Chopper.

Oft hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie mit Scheuklappen durch die Welt gingen. Scheuklappen, die sie bewusst trugen, um nicht das Leid auf der Welt sehen zu müssen. Ich schnaubte in Gedanken verächtlich. Wie konnte man nur so feige sein? Ich sagte ja nicht, dass man pessimistisch durchs Leben gehen sollte. Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber ich fand es gleichzeitig einfach nur… dumm… das Schlechte zu ignorieren. Wenn man dies tat, drohte einem nur die Gefahr, dass man schlimmer verletzt werden würde, als wenn man sich darauf vorbereitet hätte.

„Und?", brach Corsa in meine Gedanken rein. Scheinbar war ich länger still gewesen, als für mich üblich.

„Nein danke", schüttelte ich den Kopf, ihn nach wie vor nicht anschauend, sondern auf den Garten blickend, „ich bin nicht mehr so dafür raus zu gehen. Zweitens wollte ich noch den Manga, den du mir empfohlen hattest, weiter lesen."

Ja, ob man es glaubte oder nicht, aber Corsa hatte mich auf Mangas gebracht. Bevor ich Corsa wieder getroffen hatte, hatte ich nicht gewusst, dass es dieses Genre überhaupt gab. Für mich waren es einfach nur Comics gewesen.

Als ich zu Corsa schielte, konnte ich sehen, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Tu das."

Erneut setzte Stille ein.

„Und wie gefällt er dir?"

„Hm?", ich schielte erneut zu Corsa, nicht verstehend worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

„Der Manga den ich dir empfohlen hatte."

„Gundam Wing? Gut. Heero gefällt mir am besten."

Nun ja… dies war eigentlich nur logisch, da ich mich mit ihm am ehesten identifizieren konnte. Wir beide hatten viel Müll in unseren Leben erlebt, machten dennoch weiter, weil wir uns sagten „Es bringt nichts über verschüttete Milch zu heulen, man muss halt das Beste draus machen" und waren von unserer Art her einander ähnlich.

Nach einer Pause war ich es, der die Stille unterbrach.

„Ich geh jetzt in mein Zimmer, lesen." Da ich ihm die nötigen Informationen gegeben hatte, wo ich mich befände und was ich machen würde, humpelte ich ohne auf eine Reaktion meines Gesprächspartners zu warten davon. Wenn etwas war, konnte mich Corsa schließlich nun jeder Zeit aufsuchen und mit mir sprechen.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ ich einen erleichterten Seufzer meinen Lippen entfliehen. Endlich hatte ich hundertprozentig meine Ruhe, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass mich erneut irgendwer irgendwo anquatschen würde.

Es war nicht so, dass ich die Gespräche mit Corsa nicht leiden konnte oder hin und wieder die Gesellschaft der anderen, sondern einfach… ich BRAUCHTE meine Ruhe. Ich hatte vier Jahre mit Zorro verbracht und war dem entsprechend die Einsamkeit gewohnt, da Zorro tagsüber schließlich immer auf Kopfgeldjagd war. Und wenn ich nun unter Menschen war fühlte ich mich nicht wohl in meiner Haut. Auf einen längeren Zeitraum hin wurde ich dann innerlich unruhig, hatte das Gefühl fliehen zu müssen. Irgendetwas in mir sagte mir dann „weg, weg, weg".

Wenn es Corsa war oder generell nur eine Person konnte ich damit umgehen, aber sobald mehr Personen ins Spiel kamen, fühlte ich mich nicht mehr wohl. Ich fühlte mich dann eingeengt, ein wenig wie ein Tier in einem Käfig. Das war der Grund warum ich, wenn wir alle zusammen in einem Raum waren, immer einigen Abstand zu den anderen hielt. Meistens zog ich mich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück, von der man den Raum gut beobachten konnte – und ich somit wusste, wer was machte und ob irgendeine Gefahr drohte (egal ob diese mir galt oder meinen Freunden) – oder ließ, wenn wir am Tisch saßen, z.B. beim Essen, immer mindestens einen Platz zwischen mir und den anderen frei. Genauso wie ich mich nie zwischen zwei Personen setzte. Eine Seite neben mir war immer komplett frei. Einfach damit ich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte, sollte etwas passieren.

Aus dem gleichen Grund verschränkte ich oft – eigentlich meistens – meine Arme vor der Brust. Ich fühlte mich dann sicherer, wenn ich meine Arme lose hängen ließ hatte ich immer das Gefühl ich wäre anderen Menschen und möglichen Gefahren schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Derselbe Grund war es, warum ich es nicht mehr mochte, wenn mich jemand berührte und sei es auch nur eine Hand auf meiner Schulter oder auf meiner Hand.

Nur konnte ich dies alles damals nicht in Worte fassen. Ich handelte einfach nach meinem Gefühl. Mir war nicht bewusst WARUM es mir unangenehm war wenn ich zu nahe bei den anderen saß, WARUM ich es nicht mochte, wenn mich jemand berührte oder WARUM ich dieses Gefühl hatte, dass mir sagte ich müsse „weg". Vielleicht war es mir nicht bewusst, weil ich mich damit nicht auseinander setzte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach animalischer Instinkt. Keine Ahnung, aber im Prinzip ist es ja auch nicht wichtig.

Ich legte mich aufs Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf gelegt und starrte zur Decke. Erinnerungen an die ersten Tage hier in Alabasta kamen auf.

Ich saß auf einem Fenstersims, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, den Kopf zum Fenster gewendet, starrte ich auf das Grün draußen. In meiner Nähe in einem Sessel saß Vivi, gegenüber von ihr saß Corsa, Peruh und Chaka auf einer Couch, zwischen ihnen ein Tisch auf dem Tee stand. Es war mein dritter Tag hier. Mein Ex-Kapitän und seine Mannschaft waren, nachdem sie mich hier abgesetzt hatten, wieder gefahren. Vivis Vater war vor zwei Jahren an einer Herzkrankheit gestorben und nun war Vivi die neue Herrscherin.

Ich hörte Geschirr klimpern und vermutete, dass Vivi ihre Tasse zurück auf die Untertasse gestellt hatte. „Sanji?", sprach sie mich an.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr. „Ja?", fragte ich monoton.

„Was ähm… also… du brauchst nicht zu antworten, wenn es dir unangenehm ist…", druckste sie rum, „ich wollte nur…"

Ich musste in Gedanken spöttisch grinsen, ich wusste was sie wissen wollte. Diese Frage hatte ich innerhalb dieser drei Tage meines Aufenthalts zur genüge gestellt gekriegt, da fast alle vom Palast über meine Situation unterrichtet worden waren. Ob dies Intention gewesen war oder durch zu viel Gerede in Umlauf gebracht worden war, wusste ich nicht. Ich entschloss mich ihr auszuhelfen, da sie scheinbar wirklich nicht wusste, wie sie mich fragen sollte. „Du willst wissen was Zorro mir so angetan hat", antwortete ich, einfach einen Fakt wieder gebend.

Sie nickte und schaute auf ihre in den Schoß gelegten Hände. „Aber wie gesagt, du musst nicht antworten, wenn es dir etwas ausmacht."

Diesmal schnaubte ich amüsiert und mein Mundwinkel zuckte in einem Grinsen leicht nach oben. Wieso sollte es mir auch etwas ausmachen? Die Dinge waren schließlich passiert, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Irgendwelchen vergangenen Dingen nachzutrauern änderten diese auch nicht. Weiterhin hatte ich akzeptiert, dass Zorro – auf gut Deutsch – ein Arschloch war, er mich nie wirklich geliebt hatte, sondern die ganze Zeit über nur Rache im Kopf gehabt hatte. Ja, es tat weh wenn ich daran dachte, wie sehr mich Zorro verletzt hatte. Nicht nur physisch sondern auch emotional. Doch wie gesagt: Der Schmerz würde nicht einfach weg gehen… das einzige was ich machen konnte war, weiter machen, einfach weiter machen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern während ich ihr antwortete: „Er hat mich geschlagen, mich als Hure und Arschloch beschimpft…", erneut zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Und in der Anfangszeit hat er mir jeden Tag ins Gesicht gesagt ‚Du bist scheiße'", fügte ich trocken hinzu. Wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich mich gar nicht mehr an die meisten Dinge erinnern, die er mir angetan hatte. Es war wohl auch besser so.

„Aber warum hat er das gemacht?", fragte nun Peruh, in seinem Tonfall schwang überdeutlich mit, dass er es tatsächlich nicht verstand.

„Weil er Rache wollte, das ist zumindest meine Meinung und weil er jemanden brauchte, dem er sich überlegen fühlen konnte. Bevor das alles angefangen hatte…", ich schloss für kurze Zeit meine Augen, als Erinnerungen in mir hoch kamen. Erinnerungen einer lange vergangenen Zeit. Diesen Part zu erzählen viel mir wesentlich schwerer, öffnete sie wieder und fuhr dann fort, „…als wir noch auf der Flying Lamb lebten…"

Ich spürte vier Augenpaare auf mir, schaute selber aber auf den Tisch, wollte die Blicke der anderen nicht sehen. Egal was ich in ihren Augen gesehen hätte, es hätte mir bestimmt nicht gefallen, da keiner von ihnen meine Situation wirklich nachempfinden konnte. Keiner von ihnen war in solch einer Situation gewesen. Ich sammelte mich wieder und sprach flüssig weiter.

„Zorro hatte sich schon eine ganze Weile eigenartig verhalten. Er war grüblerischer geworden, andererseits waren unsere Streitereien so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden. Ja, ich hatte ihn sogar das ein oder andere Mal bewusst provoziert, in der Hoffnung endlich eine Reaktion zu bekommen. Doch alle Attacken meinerseits ignorierte er einfach oder ließ sie mit einem Schultern zucken und den Worten „Du hast vermutlich recht" verpuffen. Hin und wieder kam er in die Kombüse und deckte freiwillig, ohne jegliche Aufforderung den Tisch. Ich konnte mir par tout keinen Reim auf sein Verhalten machen. Und schließlich kam er eines Morgens, als ich gerade das Frühstück zubereitete in die Küche. Er griff meinen Oberarm, drehte mich zu sich um und ehe ich wusste was geschah, hatte er mich geküsst."

Ich schaute nun doch kurz auf um in die Gesichter meiner Gesprächspartner zu schauen. Vivi hing wie gebannt an meinen Lippen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, schaute sie mich mit morbider Faszination an. Corsa schaute nun auf den Tisch, scheinbar einfach hinnehmend was ich ihm erzählte. Chaka hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt, er schien nachdenklich. Vermutlich wunderte er sich darüber, wie Zorros Liebe in Hass hatte umschlagen können. Und Peruh… dieser blickte einfach nur in mein Gesicht mit einem Ausdruck, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Es schien eine Mischung aus Wut, Verständnislosigkeit und Mitleid zu sein.

Erneut blickte ich auf den Tisch, als ich weiter sprach. „Nachdem ich mich von meinem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, löste ich mich von Zorro mit einem Fußtritt, dem er auswich. Wir standen uns einfach gegenüber. Zorro ruhig mit einem wissenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Er hatte wohl mit solch einer Reaktion von mir gerechnet. Doch als ich tiefer in seinen Augen las, konnte ich auch Erwartung sehen, er dachte scheinbar, dass ich nach ihm getreten hatte, weil ich überrascht gewesen war und nicht um ihm meine… Antwort zu zeigen. Ich selbst atmete beschleunigt und fühlte immer noch eine Fassungslosigkeit, die an Wut grenzte. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare, schaute zu Boden und drehte ich gleichzeitig halb von Zorro weg, während ich mich wieder einigermaßen fing. Ich atmete ein paar mal tief durch und schließlich… hörte ich von Zorro ein erwartungsvolles ‚und'."

Ich machte erneut eine kleine Pause als die Erinnerungen vor meinem geistigen Auge lebendig wurden. „Und ich sagte ihm in heiserem Tonfall, dass ich ihn nicht liebte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie er einfach nur nickte und dann die Kombüse verließ. In den folgenden Wochen verstand es Zorro tatsächlich…", ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

Peruh kam mir zu Hilfe. „Dir den Hof zu machen?"

Woraufhin Vivi kicherte und als sie mein bestätigendes Nicken sah, erst richtig loslachte. Doch war mir nicht nach Lachen zu mute. Ich gebe zu, aus Vivis Sicht mag die so absolut untypische Vorstellung, dass Zorro um jemanden werben könnte, lachhaft sein. Allerdings ist das ganze aus meiner Sicht weniger amüsant. Ich ärgere mich noch heute darüber, dass ich mich von ihm hab einwickeln lassen. Er hat es geschickt verstanden mich zu manipulieren und aus mir eine willenlose Marionette zu machen.

Nachdem sich Vivi beruhigt hatte fuhr ich fort. „Er schaffte es, dass ich mich in ihn verliebte und kaum war dies gesehen begann er damit mir Stück für Stück meinen Charakter kaputt zu machen, mich zu brechen und schließlich wurde er nicht nur emotional verletzend, sondern auch physisch. Bis es hinterher so extrem wurde, dass mich Ruffy und Nami gewaltsam aus diesem Leben raus holen mussten."

„Aber wieso hast du dich nicht schon zu Anfang gewehrt?", fragte Chaka.

„Einfach. Wenn es Schritt für Schritt vor sich geht, merkt man am Ende nicht wie schlecht man eigentlich dran ist", Chaka sah mich verständnislos an, so fuhr ich fort, „wenn dir nur der kleine Finger genommen wird, dann meckerst du aber irgendwann hast du dich an den Verlust gewöhnt. Dann wird dir der nächste Finger genommen, du meckerst erneut aber gewöhnst dich wieder nach einiger Zeit an den Verlust. Schließlich nimmt man dir die ganze Hand und eh du dich versiehst ist dein Arm weg."

Chaka blickte nun nachdenklich auf den Tisch.

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen.


	5. Fiktion und Realität

Ich öffnete wieder die Augen, als ich langsam wach wurde. Hm, ich musste während des Nachdenkens eingeschlafen sein. Ich stand vom Bett auf und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch gegenüber vom Bett, nahm den dort liegenden Manga zur Hand und las weiter.

* * *

Es war nun ein Jahr her seit ich Zorro verlassen hatte. Ich lebte immer noch in Alababsta und arbeitete dort als Chefkoch des Königshauses. Dieses Jahr hatte mir unheimlich gut getan. Als ich wieder begann professionell zu kochen (mehr um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund) stellte ich fest, dass ich nach wie vor gar nicht so schlecht kochte. Ich hatte mich daraufhin bis zum Küchenchef hochgearbeitet.

Auch versuchte ich mich an einigen anderen Aktivitäten z.B. Geschichten schreiben, ein anderes Mal betätigte ich mich handwerklich, auch begann ich mich mit anderen Themen wie Kunst und Politik auseinanderzusetzen.

In all diesen Dingen stellte ich fest, dass ich sie konnte / verstand. Ich war in den meisten Sachen kein Genie. Oft musste ich mir einen Text zwei- dreimal durch lesen bevor ich jedes Detail verstanden hatte, aber ich hatte auch nirgendwo solche Schwierigkeiten, dass ich gescheitert wäre. Diese Erfahrung zeigte mir, dass ich mehr konnte als nur den Haushalt zu führen, die Wäsche zu waschen und für Zorro als Bettpartner zu dienen. Und ich war das erste Mal seit langem wirklich Stolz auf mich und auf das was ich an Leistung erbracht hatte. Ich war stolz darauf, dass ich stark genug gewesen war um Zorro zu überleben und nicht Suizid zu begehen. Ich war stolz darauf zu wissen, dass ich mehr konnte als ich mir selbst je zugetraut hatte.

Doch gab es noch eine weitere Veränderung. Corsa war vor ca. zwei Wochen auf eine Außenmission geschickt worden und würde dort vorrausichtlich längere Zeit sein. Um genau zu sein war vor zwei Jahren nicht mit seiner Rückkehr zu rechnen. Dies ließ mich nun mehr oder weniger alleine im Palast zurück, da Peruh und die anderen mit den Regierungsgeschäften beschäftigt waren und dem entsprechend wenig Freizeit hatten.

Dadurch fand ich mich mehr und mehr in der Bibliothek wieder, um mit Lesen die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Allerdings hatte ich dort etwas in den besagten zwei Wochen entdeckt und das waren einige Zettel mit handgeschriebenen Geschichten. Was mich so neugierig werden ließ war die Tatsache, dass diese Geschichten allerdings nicht komplett frei erfunden zu sein schienen. Es tauchten Namen und Charaktere auf, die ich bereits aus anderen Büchern oder Mangas kannte oder es wurde hier und da eine Anspielung auf ein Geschehen in einem Buch gemacht. Scheinbar hatte sich da jemand die Mühe gemacht, die Abenteuer der Hauptcharaktere aus Büchern / Mangas fortzusetzen.  
So begann es, dass sich mir ein ganz neuer Bereich des Lesens und Schreibens eröffnete.

Die Wochen vergingen. Ich ging gerade einen der Korridore des Palastes entlang, als aus der Richtung in der ich ging, Stimmen zu hören waren.

„…ist schon eigenartig."

Ein zustimmender Laut, dann: „Und ob. Er ist tatsächlich irgendwie komisch."

Die Stimmen kamen aus einem Raum zu meiner Linken, die Tür war einen Spalt geöffnet so, dass die Stimmen überhaupt nach draußen dringen konnten. Ich blieb in der Nähe des Spaltes stehen, aber nicht so nahe, dass man mich durch den Spalt hätte sehen können und lauschte. Es war zwar nicht die feine Art Leute bei ihren Gesprächen zu belauschen, aber es war noch unangebrachter Informationen einfach so abzutun. Informationen waren wichtig, sie konnten einem einen entscheidenden Vorteil – oder Nachteil falls man die Informationen nicht hatte – liefern.

Eine dritte Stimme schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein. „Ach was! Ich finde er ist einfach nur verdammt Arrogant! Nur weil er Küchenchef ist, meint er die anderen in der Küche herablassend behandeln zu können."

Stimme Nr. 2, „Genau. Die Stelle als Küchenchef hat er doch nur erhalten, weil er Königin Vivi persönlich kennt. Aber was seine Arroganz betrifft… keine Ahnung ob es nur Arroganz ist. Er ist allgemein irgendwie seltsam. Blickt immer so ernst drein und hält es noch nicht einmal für nötig andere Leute mit mehr als einem Kopfnicken zu grüßen, geschweige denn mal dabei zu lächeln."

Die erste Stimme erfasste wieder das Wort. „Was das betrifft geb' ich dir vollkommen Recht! Wann immer er mich so begrüßt kriege ich ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl… als ob er sagen wollte „Du bist der nächste auf meiner Liste". – der Redefluss wurde durch ein Lachen unterbrochen – „und der Blick dann immer… seine Augen… wie'n Psycho…"

Erneutes Lachen, diesmal von allen drei Stimmen. Ich hatte genug gehört, das negative Getratsche, das hinter meinem Rücken von statten ging, war mir durchaus bekannt. Das war der Hauptgrund warum ich mich zwischenzeitlich ziemlich einsam fühlte, jetzt wo Corsa nicht mehr da war. Egal wo ich hinging, egal ob im Palast oder in der Stadt, egal ob in der Küche oder bei zwischenzeitlichen Abende im Aufenthaltsraum… nirgendwo gehörte ich wirklich dazu. Ich war zwar mit den Leuten im gleichen Raum und redete mit ihnen, aber gleichzeitig doch ein Außenstehender – ein Einzelgänger. Und dies war ein Umstand der sich auch nie ändern sollte.

Im Weggehen hörte ich noch wie sich Stimme Nr. 3 darüber aufregte, dass ich keine Manieren hätte, weil ich mich nicht von den Leuten verabschiedete wenn ich einen Raum verließ und dass ich ja auch so gut wie nie bereit war mit den anderen Köchen mal am Abend einen trinken zu gehen – was nur eine weitere Bestätigung dafür sei, dass ich nicht normal sei.

Während ich weiter lief schnaubte ich in Gedanken verächtlich, leicht verbittert verengten sich meine Augen um Nanometer. Und da wunderten sie sich warum ich mich nicht anschloss wenn sie abends weg gingen? Warum sollte ich mit Leuten weg gehen, die mich in Wirklichkeit für „eigenartig", für „nicht normal" hielten? Die mich mit einem „Psycho" verglichen?

Mittlerweile wusste ich ja, dass ich wirklich nicht der Norm entsprach. Es waren viele kleine Dinge, die mich – wie ich im Laufe der Zeit bemerkt hatte – von den anderen unterschied. Wie zum Beispiel der schon zuvor angesprochene Fakt, dass ich mir eine Situation und ihre Folgen möglichst immer von allen Seiten betrachtete, um dem entsprechend reagieren zu können.

In den Augen der anderen war ich ein Pessimist, der immer nur das Negative sähe, wenn ich jemanden darauf Hinwies, dass die und die Situation ja auch so und so enden KÖNNTE (- nicht muss). Dabei war es eigentlich ein gut gemeinter Rat von mir, da die Person ja scheinbar von sich aus nicht daran gedacht hatte.

Und hinzu kam meine körperliche Unvollkommenheit. Das ich meinen Fuß und meine Hand nur zum Teil / gar nicht benutzen konnte war nur etwas weiteres was mich von den anderen unterschied.

Ich gelangte zum Ausgang des Palastes und lief durch die Straßen, um zur kleinen Stadtbibliothek zu gelangen.

Die Bibliothek hatte einen kleinen Anbau in dem lauter Fangeschichten aufbewahrt wurden. Die Geschichten waren nach Serie sortiert und die Leute konnten sich die Geschichten ausleihen, die ihnen gefielen aber auch gleichzeitig eigene Werke – unter einem Anonym – dort „veröffentlichen". In einer Ecke des Raumes befand sich eine Pinnwand auf der die Leute ihre Meinung zu den jeweiligen Geschichten abgeben konnten. Ob ihnen die Geschichten gefallen hatten oder nicht oder was verbesserungswürdig sei oder einfach welche Fangeschichte zu empfehlen sei und man sich „unbedingt" durch lesen sollte.

Ich selbst hatte dort bereits die eine oder andere Geschichte veröffentlicht und noch mehr gelesen. Als ich nun auf dem Weg zu besagten Bibliothek war dachte ich weiterhin über das Gespräch nach, welches ich mit angehört hatte. Allerdings diesmal im Zusammenhang mit meinem Zielort bzw. dem was in diesem aufbewahrt wurde. In vielen der Fangeschichten und in noch mehr Kommentaren an der Pinnwand hatte ich gelesen, dass die so genannten „coolen Typen" wie Kai aus der ersten Beyblade-Staffel oder Sasuke aus Naruto äußerst beliebt seien. Die Charaktere, welche sehr ernst sind und keine Gefühle zeigen.

Genau dieser Punkt brachte mich zu einem spöttischen Lachen, denn ich selbst hatte in keiner Weise bemerkt, dass dem auch so in der Realität war. Wenn ich mich katalogisieren sollte, so würde ich wohl am ehesten in jene Kategorie passen. Doch wie mein Erlebnis zuvor im Palast gezeigt hatte war genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Statt akzeptiert zu werden, schaute man mich mit negativen Blicken an. Mein hart erarbeiteter Erfolg (und ich HATTE mir die Stelle als Küchenchef hart erarbeitet, schon alleine weil keiner geglaubt hatte ich könne noch vernünftig kochen, mit nur einer Hand) wurde mir missgönnt.

Ein Seufzer entfloh meinen Lippen als ich die Bibliothek betrat. Nun ja… es brachte alles nichts sich über solche Dinge aufzuregen… ändern konnte ich sie sowieso nicht.


	6. Neue Bekanntschaften

Im Hinterzimmer der Bibliothek durch stöberte ich gerade die Sektion über „Ein Schatz" von Eiichi Odaro, als ich eine Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Ach? Du bist auch Fan der Serie?"

„Hm?", ich drehte mich zu der Person hinter mir um (ein kleiner Teil in mir schimpfte mich aus, weil ich so in den Geschichten vertieft gewesen war, dass ich sie nicht bemerkt hatte), „bitte?"

Eine junge Frau, sie musste etwa in meinem Alter sein, stand vor mir. Sie hatte braune, bis zu ihren Ellenbogen, stufig geschnittene Haare, einen fransigen Pony und ebenfalls braune Augen. Sie trug ein rotes, enges T-Shirt, welches ihre Reize nur noch mehr auffallen ließ, darüber eine blaue Jeansjacke. Dazu eine ebenfalls blaue Jeanshose, die nach unten hin in einem Schlag ausfiel. Vollendet wurde das Bild von ihren schwarzen Absatzstiefeletten, die zum Teil von ihrer Hose verdeckt wurden.

„Ich bemerkte an, dass du auch Fan der Serie bist, weil du doch vor dem Regal stehst", sie streckte ihre Hand aus, „ich bin Joe, Kurzform für Josephine."

Ich blickte leicht amüsiert, nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. „Sanji."

„Hast du dir schon Geschichten ausgesucht, die du dir ausleihen willst? Wenn nicht muss ich dir unbedingt „Bed & Breakfast" empfehlen. Das heißt… vorausgesetzt du stehst auf Humor. In der Story geht es nämlich darum, dass sich Miyako, die Navigatorin und Ryu morgens in einem Bett wieder finden… ohne Erinnerung was den Abend zuvor passiert ist, weil sie zu viel getrunken hatten. Sie stellen fe…"

„Erzähl mir doch nicht gleich die ganze Geschichte", unterbrach ich sie, leichte Belustigung in meiner Stimme hörbar, „dann brauch ich sie doch nicht mehr lesen."

„Oh… äh… stimmt." Sie kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Kopf, lachte aber dann. Ich schmunzelte gut gelaunt.

Ich bekam den Eindruck, dass Joe eine äußerst lebensfrohe Person war, die wohl charakterlich in einem krassen Gegensatz zu meinem stand. Aber vermutlich war es genau das, warum wir uns auf Anhieb zu verstehen schienen. Joe vermittelte mir in keiner Weise das Gefühl von Bedrohung, statt dessen fühlte ich mich wohl, genau wie ich es an den ersten Tagen hier in Alabasta getan hatte.

„Nun ja, auf jeden Fall ist die Story unheimlich gut und du solltest sie mal lesen."

Ich nickte zur Antwort, drehte mich wieder dem Regal zu und begann damit mir ein paar Geschichten, die sich interessant anhörten, heraus zu nehmen.

Ein Fingerschnippen neben mir. „Hey! Sag mal, sollen wir dann jetzt gleich ein Eis essen gehen?"

„Eis?", fragte ich verdutzt, völlig überrumpelt über diese plötzliche Einladung.

„Ja! Ein Eis!", grinste sie verschmitzt zu mir hoch.

Bei ihrer guten Laune, die so dermaßen ansteckend war, konnte ich nicht anders als erneut zu schmunzeln. „Gut. Gehen wir Eis essen."

Dies war meine erste Begegnung mit Joe – Josephine - Taylor.

* * *


	7. Akzeptanz der Behinderung

Ich lachte laut auf wegen dem was Joe mir so eben erzählt hatte. Wir saßen zusammen am Wasser einer Oase und picknickten. Seit unserer ersten Begegnung hatten wir den Kontakt konstant beibehalten. Im Regelfall trafen wir uns zwei Mal pro Woche und unternahmen etwas gemeinsam.

Manchmal saßen wir auch einfach nur zusammen in der Bibliothek und unterhielten uns. Es tat gut aus dem Palast herauszukommen, ihre Gesellschaft tat mir gut.

Sie brachte mich zum Lachen, ließ mich Emotionen offen zeigen ohne die Angst dabei, dass das Wissen über meinen Gefühlszustand oder über die Art wie ich handelte, dachte ausgenutzt oder sich darüber lustig gemacht werden würde.

„Dein Kumpel ist ja wer…, dass er so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit, mitten auf dem Marktplatz bringt. Also wirklich…", schüttelte ich amüsiert meinen Kopf.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja… er provoziert halt unheimlich gerne. Sein Vater ist ziemlich streng, lässt ihn in keiner Weise aufmucken. Und wenn er dann halt alleine mit anderen Leuten zusammen ist… ohne seinen Vater, dann nutzt er die Gelegenheit aus."

Ich wiegte meinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „Hmhm… nun ja, das kann ich schon verstehen, dass er dann so reagiert wenn sein Vater so streng ist. Doch finde ich sein Verhalten, von dem was du bisher erzählt hast, manchmal denn doch etwas extrem. Selbst mein Ex-Kapitän war nie so schlimm."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass er ständig so ist. Gegenüber Respektspersonen weiß er sich durch aus zu benehmen. Er macht das halt nur bei gleichaltrigen oder bei Fremden, bei Leuten von denen er weiß, dass er die nie in seinem Leben wieder sehen wird."

Ihr Blick richtete sich aufs Wasser, sie stützte ihren Oberköper mit ihren Händen, welche hinter ihrem Rücken platziert waren, ab.

Durch eine Kopfbewegung von ihr, fielen ihre Haare von ihrer linken Schulter und fielen gerade ihren Rücken herab. Allerdings hatte ihre Kopfbewegung nun so ihr linkes Ohr frei gelegt und mir fiel auf, dass sie dort eine ziemlich große Narbe hatte, des weiteren war ihr Ohr ein wenig verformt. Der obere Rundbogen war nicht komplett rund, sondern hatte eine leichte Delle. Doch fiel es auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so auf, nur wenn man eben aufmerksam hinguckte. Die Narbe war da wesentlich auffälliger.

Ich betrachtete mir die Stelle genauer, da ich diese zuvor nie gesehen hatte. Joe hatte immer ihre Haare vor dem Ohr gehabt.

„Wie hast du denn diese Narbe erhalten?"

Die Brünette blickte zu mir. „Hm?"

„Dein linkes Ohr… du hast da eine ziemliche Narbe." Dass das Ohr außerdem verformt war, brauchte ich nicht zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass ich auch darüber gerne Auskunft kriegen wollte.

„Oh, das", sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand zum Ohr und berührte es mit den Fingerspitzen, betastete danach die Narbe ab.

„Als ich klein war, habe ich oft draußen in den Dünen gespielt. Eines Tages kam ich einer Sandechse – weißt du, diese Riesengroßen – zu nahe. Sie fühlte sich von mir bedroht und griff mich an. Ich konnte ausweichen aber sie streifte dabei mein Ohr. Daher habe ich die Narbe und die leichte Verformung."

„Ach so."

„Was?", lachte sie, „hast du etwa gedacht meine Eltern hätten mich als Kind geprügelt?"

In ihrer Stimme war reine Belustigung zu hören – auf meine Kosten. Das empfand ich nicht als schlimm, doch ihre Frage brachte mich in Verlegenheit. Natürlich hatte ich nicht an so etwas gedacht, aber diese Frage gestellt zu kriegen… ich war mir in dem Moment nicht sicher wie ich darauf zu reagieren hatte.

„Nein, nein!", beeilte ich mich ihr zu versichern, „so war das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur, dass du dich vielleicht als Kind mit irgendeinem anderen Kind geprügelt hast oder du einfach aus Spaß gerauft hast und dich dabei verletzt hättest."

„Ja… ja…", stichelte sie unbeirrt fort, „das hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt."

Ein genervter Blick überflog mein Gesicht und meine Augen schlossen sich zur Hälfte. „Ist so!" Das war ein mehr als schwaches Argument – wenn man es denn überhaupt ‚Argument' nennen konnte – doch mir fiel gerade keine bessere Erwiderung ein.

Egal was ich anstellte, bei ihr zog ich meistens den Kürzeren und sei es auch nur deshalb, weil sie mir einfach über den Mund fuhr und mich erst gar nicht zum Reden kommen ließ.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder dem Essen zu gewand, welches ich für das Picknick zubereitet hatte. Ich hingegen versank in Gedanken.

Ihre Narbe und die leichte Verformung zeigten mir, dass ich nicht die einzige Person war, die Narben hatte. Dass meine Bewegung ein wenig eingeschränkt war störte mich gar nicht so. Sondern eher der Fakt, dass ich mich überhaupt von anderen unterschied. Doch dieses Erlebnis mit Joe lehrte mich eines besseren. Jeder hatte irgendwo Narben und sei es nur eine kleine, weil er / sie sich als Kind das Knie aufgeschrammt hatte.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis musste ich breit lächeln. Ich war glücklich, froh und zufrieden mit mir, wie schon seit längerem nicht mehr. Es machte mir nun nichts mehr aus leicht zu humpeln oder meine linke Hand nicht mehr nutzen zu können.

„Was grinst du so?"

Ich blickte, immer noch grinsend, zu Joe. „Ach nichts, hab nur an was komisches gedacht."

Sie schnaubte belustigt. „Na, wenn du so lustige Gedanken hast, dann kannst du sie ja auch mit mir teilen", spielte sie den Ball triumphierend zurück.

„Nein. Tu ich nicht." Ich sah nun für mich eine Chance sie ein wenig zu sticheln.

„Was? Och, na los! Sag schon!"

„Nö! Du bist ja sonst immer so frech zu mir."

„Ich bin gar nicht frech! Nie, nie, nie!"

„Doch bist du!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

…und so begann das nächste verbale Gefecht zwischen uns.


	8. Epilog: Ein neuer Anfang

Ich atmete die frische Seeluft tief ein, blickte hinaus aufs Meer, meine Freundin Conis stand neben mir mit einem Lächeln auf

Ich atmete die frische Seeluft tief ein, blickte hinaus aufs Meer, meine Freundin Conis stand neben mir mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich nun endlich wieder auf dem richtigen Kurs war, auf dem Kurs den mir das Leben vorbestimmt hatte, der mich glücklich machen würde.

Es war nun 2 ¼ Jahre her, dass ich Alabasta verlassen hatte. Damals hatte Joe einen Typen kennen gelernt mit dem sie zusammen gekommen war. Folge dessen, hatte sie mehr und mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht und ich fand mich mehr und mehr in der Gesellschaft von Königin Vivi, welche ihre Regierungspflichten zum größten Teil an Chaka und Peruh übergeben hatte, wieder.

Irgendwann hatte mir Vivi gestanden, dass sie sich in mich verliebt habe, doch erwiderte ich ihre Liebe nicht. Ich sah sie nur als Freundin an, aber nicht als möglichen Partner in einer Beziehung. Diese Freundschaft ging im Laufe der Zeit in die Brüche, da sie es nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass ich für sie nichts empfand und sich permanent Hoffnung machte.

Ich hatte hinterher bei ihr immer das Gefühl auf Glas zu laufen. Nahm ich sie einfach mal in den Arm, dachte sie sofort sie hätte bei mir gepunktet.

Sagte ich ihr, dass ich mal keine Zeit hatte mit ihr etwas zu unternehmen, weil ich mich mit ein paar Leuten aus der Bibliothek treffen wollte, wurde sie eifersüchtig und wir begannen zu streiten.

Sagte ich ihr klipp und klar, dass sie nicht die einzige Person in meinem Leben sei und dass ich auch noch andere Leute hatte mit denen ich etwas unternahm, verletzte sie das so, dass sie in Tränen ausbrach und mir selber verursachte dies einen Stich ins Herz, da ich das Gefühl hatte es sei meine Schuld, dass sie nun weinte. Doch war es ja SIE, die nicht damit klar kam, dass ich auch – wie jeder Mensch – meinen Freiraum brauchte. Damals jedoch hatte ich dies nicht verstanden und machte mir Vorwürfe ich wäre zu ruppig mit ihr gewesen.

Schließlich kam es dazu, was vorausprogrammiert war und wir hatten einen so heftigen Streit wie noch nie zuvor. Nach diesem Streit verließ ich Alabasta und kam nach Enis Island, wo ich Conis kennen lernte.

Sie zeigte mir, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn ich mal einen etwas ruppigeren Tonfall hatte oder wenn ich mehr meine Zeit für mich brauchte, als andere Menschen. Natürlich wäre es ihr auch lieber gewesen, wenn ich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbrächte, doch akzeptierte sie es wenn ich ihr „Nein" sagte.

Conis war, seit dem ich sie kannte, bestimmt ihren Weg als Technikerin für Dials und Wavern jeglicher Art, gegangen. Sie war jeden Tag in ihre Werkstatt gegangen und hatte an einem der Geräte getüftelt.

Diese Zielstrebigkeit und den Ehrgeiz der dahinter steckte, hatten mir so imponiert, dass auch ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, endlich wieder meinem Traum zu folgen und erneut Segel zu setzen, um den All Blue zu finden.

Nun war ich mit Conis an Deck meines eigenen kleinen Schiffes, der Nachtigall, welche eine Werkstatt für Conis eingebaut hatte und segelte meiner Zukunft entgegen.

Ich wendete mich von der Reling und Conis ab und setzte mich an einen Tisch, den ich zuvor aufgestellt hatte. Dort begann ich mit meiner neuesten Fangeschichte: Angst.

* * *

Und damit ist die Story nun beendet. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und den ein oder anderen zum Nachdenken angeregt.


End file.
